


It always been you

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: Draco and Y/N seem to be complete opposites. After all, he's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. But what if they really weren't so different? But things could never work out, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 26





	It always been you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for angelinathebook on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

It was just another day at Hogwarts. Y/N bounded down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She sank down next to Hermione, who barely looked up from her book. Hermione always had her head in a book, much like Y/N. Maybe that’s why they became such fast friends, because they were so alike. But unlike Hermione, she had to study much harder in order to pass. Hermione may study a lot but everything just seemed to make sense to her. Especially for someone born to muggle parents while Y/N was a half-blood and was raised in this world. 

Anyway, it was the weekend. While that usually meant no lessons or studying, Y/N had a potions test on Monday that she was worried about. Arming herself with snacks and her books, she made her way to the library. 

Thankfully the place was almost empty and quiet. Choosing a table in the back of the room, she spread out her books and got to studying. Potions was one of her worst lessons and wasn’t helped by Professor Snape and her parents breathing down her neck to get perfect grades.

She didn’t know how long she spent pouring over the books but was vaguely aware of candles lighting up the room. When she finally looked up, the night was late. It wasn’t long after curfew (10.30 to be precise). She needed to ace this potions test or she might not pass the exam later this year. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she groaned. “It’s late. I should probably head back to the dorms.” Gathering up her books, she decided to take a detour to get some fresh air before heading to bed. 

The night air was crisp with the hint of rain. Y/N let the calm air clear her mind and take away some of her stress. She loved the night. The silence it brings and the feeling of just being… free. 

“What are you doing lurking around?” A voice startled Y/N out of her daydreaming. She turned, already thinking up of an excuse. 

“I… well I… was in the library studying and lost track of time.” She finished weakly. 

Draco stepped forward and smiled. “Worried about the potions test?” He smirked.

Anger swept over me. “Not everyone can be Snape’s favourite and pass on that alone.” She turned sharply to go to my dorm. 

“I’m not his favourite.” Draco protested as he began to follow me. 

“What are you doing out anyway?” Y/N wondered.

She turned to watch him run a hand through his hair. “Well…I… was studying.”

Thunder rumbled overhead and soon rain became pelting down. Within seconds, Y/N and Draco were soaked. Lightning flashed. They ran for cover. Y/N was shivering and attempted to wrestle her hair away from her face. The tree provided some cover and she wondered how long the storm was going to last. 

Draco was watching her. She tried not to notice how tight his shirt clung to him. Tried and failed. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him move closer. Then he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she forgot to breathe. Their eyes met and for a moment it was just the two of them. Eyes on her, Draco lent in. She didn’t move, didn’t breathe. Then he kissed her. As the storm raged on, she wished for this moment to never end. 

But then that moment ended. Draco pulled away and, without a second glance, walked away. Y/N stayed there for a minute, smiling. The rain slowed down and Y/N ran inside. Looking around the corridor, she found so sign of Draco. With a sigh, she shouldered her bag and walked up the stairs. By the time she made it to her dorm (avoiding the prefects patrolling the halls), she was cold and damp. But she fell asleep with a smile.

***

The next day, Y/N was too tired to even get up. But unfortunately she had to get to class, especially since it was the potions test. She rushed down the stairs to the dungeon classroom. Thankfully, she made it before Professor Snape and she slid into her seat beside Hermione. 

“Running late Y/L/N.” Pansy hollered from her seat at the front of the room as they laughed. “Probably worried about failing.” She continued. 

Draco refused to meet Y/N’s eyes but he laughed all the same. She blushed and slid down further in her seat. She wanted to vanish into the woodwork but thankfully Snape arrived before Pansy could do more damage. 

Y/N desperately tried to recall all of the ingredients, draughts and concoctions she memorised yesterday. While her brain ran through all the ones she could remember, her eyes wandered around the room. Most of the class were scribbling down the answers but she was relieved to see some people struggling (namely Ron, Harry and Neville). 

The questions seemed to swim in front of her eyes and Y/N was positive she was going to pass out. Hermione worryingly stared at her and beckoned Snape over.

Their voices seemed so far away and Y/N only managed to catch some of what they were saying. 

“…doesn’t feel well…” Hermione whispered. 

“She …have to… test again.” Snape replied before he collected their tests and allow Hermione to take her outside. 

Hermione was silent as they walked up the stairs. The dungeons were suffocating, the walls 

pressing in. As they ascended Y/N felt that she could breathe easier. Eventually they sat down on the stairs and awkward silence descended. 

“Are you ok?” Hermione asked, worry etched in her voice.

Y/N nodded. “A little better. I think I was just stressed about the test. I didn’t sleep much last night.” She turned to her friend and smiled. “Head back to class, I’ll be fine.”

Hermione seemed to silently debate with herself before finally nodding. She gave me a quick hug before she hurried off. For a moment Y/N stayed there on the steps but then she had an idea. There was one place in Hogwarts that never failed to make her feel better. One place where she could breathe without the pressure of everything. 

***

The astronomy tower was empty. Y/N breathed in the silence and tried to let go of the day’s events. She gripped the rail and closed her eyes. Letting her Y/H/C blow around her face. Light footsteps echoed behind her and she half turned before she saw who was there. 

“What do you want Draco?” She spoke with ice in her voice.

“I came to apologise. For what happened in potions and… Pansy.” He stood at my side, the wind making his blond hair fly. 

Y/N shrugged. “I guess I’m used to it now. After all, it seems like mocking me is Pansy’s favourite past-time.”

Draco frowned. “You shouldn’t have to. You shouldn’t have to be used to it. If things were different…”

She turned, rage flaring in her Y/E/C eyes. “If things were different, what?”

Draco raised a hand, as if he wanted to brush my hair behind my ear. He didn’t and his hand fell to his side. “If things were different, we could be something. But my parents… it doesn’t matter.”

Y/N grabbed his arm. “Tell me.”

Draco searched her eyes, looking for any sign of malice before eventually giving in. “They want me to follow in their footsteps. There’s so much pressure to be perfect for them. To get good grades, to be exactly who they want me to be. But I don’t know who I want to be. I just know I don’t want to be what they want me to be.” He paused and smiled sadly at the silence that followed. She wanted to speak, to reassure him but couldn’t find the right words. She settled for simply standing with her head on his shoulder and they stared out of the tower. 

What seemed like an age passed before she spoke. “My parents are the same. They pressure me to do better, to be better. Sometimes I just want to scream at the unfairness of it all. They want 

me to work for the ministry when I graduate. But I want to travel, to see the world. Hogwarts and London is all I know.”

Draco smiled. “Maybe we can work it out together.” 

***

Weeks passed. Draco and Y/N spend more time in the tower together each day and most nights. She taught him the constellations and she laid in his lap while he read to her. In these moments, he was a different person and she held these moments in her heart. Within these walls, they’re able to be just Draco and Y/N. But the real world waited just beyond and one day Y/N knew that Draco would leave and not return. 

Part of her wanted to tell Draco how she felt but she knew he would surely leave sooner so she was silent. Even as he opened up about his hopes, dreams and his family. 

“I have something for you.” Draco suddenly spoke as they spent another evening together.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Y/N blushed as he held out a box wrapped up in pastel paper with a bow. 

“Well, I knew it was your birthday and I umm… saw this and thought of you. The shop assistant helped me wrap it.” Red tinged his cheeks and he refused to meet her eyes as she un-wrapped the present. Nestled in a box of black velvet was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The silver chain held a pair of snakes with shining emerald eyes, from which dangled a blood red ruby. Y/N was breathless.

“Its… perfect.” She met Draco’s eyes and smiled. “I love it.” She swept her hair up and turned. Draco’s hands were warm as he fastened the necklace and for a moment, they stayed there. 

“We should…um… go. I mean it’s past curfew.” Draco eventually spoke as he pulled away. 

Y/N gathered her things and they walked in silence. Both pre-occupied with their thoughts and what almost happened. 

“Good night Draco.” She spoke, one hand on the rail.

“Good night Y/N.” Draco replied before he descended the stairs. 

Y/N’s hand clutched her necklace as she slept that night. Promising herself to tell Draco thr truth… one day.

***

Draco was worried. He had been waiting for her in their place for over an hour and still no sign of her. He was getting impatient and soon he thought of every worst case scenario. 

“What if something happened to her? What if she doesn’t want to see me? What if…” Draco 

wondered as he paced. The landing of a large tawny owl had Draco rushing over. A letter clutched in its talons. He tore it open and recognised your familiar writing. 

Draco, 

I hope you can forgive me for not doing this in person. But if I had seen you, it would have made it harder to leave. I can’t stay at Hogwarts, for reasons too complicated and hard to explain to include here. But I couldn’t leave without staying goodbye, without telling you what I should have many months ago. Something I realised the night of the storm. I love you. I wish we had more time. More time to work this out. To be people that our parents wouldn’t approve of. To simply be us. If things were different, this wouldn’t be goodbye but simply wait for me. But I can’t ask that of you. I’m sorry. But I will always love you. 

Y/N

The letter fell to the floor and Draco wanted to lash out. To hit something. He took a glance at his watch. The train wouldn’t leave for another 10 minutes. It will be cutting it close but he had to try. Grabbing his broom, he launched himself into the sky. 

***

Y/N waited. She wondered if Draco got her letter by now. She hated leaving but it seemed like the only choice. Part of her wanted to Draco to tell her to stay. To fight for her. But that was wishful thinking. With a sigh, she gathered her bags and made her way to her favourite booth on the train. She leaned her head against the cool window and toyed with the necklace Draco bought for her. She sighed and wished she could stay. 

***

Draco could see the train station. He was almost there. “What am I going to say to her?” He wondered. He landed. The broom clattered to the ground, forgotten. The train doors slammed shut. Draco was too late. He toyed with the idea of following the train to London. To convince her there. “She left. No amount of convincing would persuade her to stay once she has made up her mind.” Draco thought as he sank down onto a bench. 

Something made him look up. There on the side of the platform, bags in hand, was Y/N. 

“You didn’t get on the train.” Draco spoke in disbelief.

“I didn’t get on the train.” Y/N smiled.

“I didn’t make it in time. I was going to convince you to stay.” Draco still didn’t have the words but he knew what he had to say.

“Then convince me.” Y/N dropped her bags.

“I should have told you ages ago. But Y/N, I’ve been in love with you for a long time. Ever 

since you punched me for bullying your friends.” He smiled at the memory. “I know I’m not perfect, far from it. But I loved you so much, I forgot what hating myself felt like. I want to give us a go. I want to be someone you can be proud of” Draco’s eyes searched hers, pleading. “Stay. Please Y/N, stay.”

Y/N smiled. “I’m already proud of you. I love you Draco.”

“I love you Y/N.” And after months of waiting, Y/N finally got her kiss. She got someone to fight for her. The future was uncertain but at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Chaotic-fae-queen on Tumblr if you want to come and say hi!


End file.
